The Flame and the Void
by teethlikedog
Summary: Choose, Kai. [Russian arc gen]


Russian arc snippet, focusing on Kai's desertion of Dranzer for Black Dranzer. Title gacked from Robert Jordan's "Wheel of Time" series. R&R, if you please! 

**---  
The Flame and the Void  
---**

He stood there at last, with the breath burning in his lungs and his blood racing from exertion and anticipation, thick with adrenaline. He had passed their "tests", he had proved that they couldn't get the better of him, and finally he'd reached his goal. Only he hadn't known this _was_ his goal until he'd laid eyes on it...on Black Dranzer. 

Balkov was waiting for him, of course, and he stood prattling on about Biovolt's aims and Voltaire's ambitions, intoning the words as if they should mean something - as if Kai should be inspired by such infantile propaganda. Kai could see through his words, his extravagant gestures, to the fact that Balkov was just another of his grandfather's many puppets. The old man thought _he_ was a puppet too; he jerked on the same old strings, completely unaware that Kai had snipped them a long time ago. 

He was scarcely listening to what Balkov said; all his attention was riveted on the beyblade - locked in place, glinting dully in the light. How could such a small thing be so powerful? How could such a powerful thing be so beautiful? And it was beautiful; just looking at it, Kai could imagine how perfectly it would move, spinning quick and sharp with a fearsome grace no other blade could match. And he had to wonder if he was imagining or remembering, because he'd held it once before, hadn't he? Its power had overwhelmed him then, but he was older now, and wiser, and he knew beyond doubt that he could handle it. 

Black Dranzer called to him, luring him with the promise of power...of perfection. He remembered the bitbeast as it had reared up above him all those years ago, its black wings unfolding like the canopy of night, its form blazing with darkness, like a void that sucked all light and warmth into itself to feed its terrible hunger. At least, that's how he seemed to remember it. That's how it had seemed at the time. 

How could that creature have been a phoenix? The phoenix was a spirit of fire, of warmth and brilliance. It burned itself to ashes and rose again, something sprung from nothing. But Black Dranzer seemed the opposite, drawing all life and light in, bringing everything to nothing and giving nothing but darkness in return. The phoenix was rebirth, creation; but the bitbeast Kai had seen as a child was consumption and emptiness. It had frightened him back then, though he would never have admitted it. He'd wanted it, but he'd been terrified of it - and that, he knew, was why he couldn't control it. 

But that had just been childishness - a kid's fear of the dark. Kai was beyond such juvenile worries now, and he could see Black Dranzer for what it truly was. An instrument of awesome power - a weapon if you like - and nothing more. He of all people needn't fear its power, because he was strong. Only the weak feared power, feared to grasp it and use it, and Kai wouldn't count himself among their ranks. He was strong, and Black Dranzer was his by right. 

He would take the blade. It wasn't even a choice, really. If it meant that he had to tolerate Balkov and the Demolition Boys and his grandfather's scheming, then so be it. 

For a moment his teammates came to mind, but just for a moment. They didn't matter; they were weaklings and fools, just like everyone else. All he would really be doing was exchanging one set of idiots for another. He had never wanted a team, and now, with Black Dranzer, he wouldn't _need_ one. For the first time he would be truly free - free of the pitiful dependance on others. 

_He didn't need anyone, just himself and his blade._

Involuntarily, his fist clenched around the beyblade in his hand. Dranzer. 

_The dark phoenix called to him, pulling him in as inexorably as a black hole._

Dranzer...well, Dranzer had been a useful ally - a useful tool - but it was time for Kai to move on. He knew what must be done; he had to strip away all his weaknesses, all his frailties and failings, until he was the best. Because that's what he'd been born for. 

_The fettered blade caught the light, its dark gleam a promise._

Half listening, he heard Balkov repeat his offer, stating Biovolt's terms with smug certainty of his response. But Balkov wasn't so sure of himself really; Kai could see the fear behind his smirk, and he wondered briefly what Voltaire had threatened the man with should he fail in his duty. No doubt it was something particularly unpleasant. 

_All he had to do was reach out and take it._

His hand clenched tighter, feeling the edges of the blade dig into his palm, imprinting its trace on his flesh. 

_Black Dranzer called..._

For an instant he hesitated, caught between the flame and the void. Then he loosed his grip on the blade in his hand and tucked it into his pocket. 

Glancing up at Balkov, he nodded. 


End file.
